VSS Vintorez
}} The VSS Vintorez is a Russian Integrally Suppressed Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 46 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History The VSS Vintorez (Russian: Винтовка Снайперская Специальная, V'intovka '''S'nayperskaya 'S'petsialnaya which stands for "Special Sniper Rifle". '''Vintorez, "thread cutter" in Russian) is a Russian integrally suppressed sniper rifle. It uses the subsonic 9x39mm round, the same round used in the AS Val. The VSS Vintorez is derived from the AS Val. Both are very similar in function and mostly differ on the outside. The VSS Vintorez is fitted with a Dragunov wooden stock and a PSO-1 telescopic sight. Design on the VSS Vintorez dates back in the 1980s when TSNIITochMash (Central Institute for Precision Machine Building) began designing an integrally suppressed rifle to replace the AS Val, suppressed AK-74s and AKMs in service with Soviet special forces groups such as the Spetsnaz. With both weapons, the design team introduced the new subsonic 9x39mm round. The larger and heavier 9x39mm round would provide greater stopping power and better penetration at subsonic velocities than those used in other rifles. http://modernfirearms.net/sniper/sniper-rifles/rus/vss-e.html. While the VSS is normally fed from a 10-round magazine, it can also use 20- or 30-round magazines used by the AS VAL and the SR-3M. Due to the VSS Vintorez having the same internal mechanisms as the AS VAL, it is capable of automatic fire, but it is usually used on semi-automatic for its role in providing long-range fire.wikipedia:VSS Vintorez 'In-Game' ''General Information The VSS Vintorez is similar to the Dragunov SVU in terms of magazine size, only possessing 10 rounds in the magazine, with one in the chamber. While it has the highest Rate of Fire (RoF) of all DMRs at 700 RPM, it has relatively high camera kick and moderate recoil in comparison to other weapons in its class. With its permanently attached suppressor, this allows the user to stay undetected past 15 studs, facilitating stealthy play with this weapon. On the flip side, it also makes the VSS Vintorez have fairly low muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs. By default, this weapon is set to semi-automatic but it can also switch to fully automatic being the only DMR able to do so. It also has a x2.2 headshot multiplier, meaning that in close range engagements, the VSS is capable of achieving a 1-Shot-Kill (1SK) to the head. It also can equip the PSO-1 scope by default to replace its iron sights. Usage & Tactics The VSS Vintorez's unique ability to fire in full-auto provides more flexibility and versatility in combat, as it lets the VSS perform well at longer ranges, but also makes it viable in Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC). It allows users to place controlled shots whilst managing the higher recoil in semi-auto at longer distances or spray in full auto up close. The weapon can remain effective out to medium-long range in semi-auto, although this is at the end of the VSS's effective range. The weapon is suited more to medium ranges, as the slower muzzle velocity and consequently high amount of bullet drop mean engaging at extreme ranges the VSS becomes less potent compared to other DMRs. However, this problem is somewhat mitigated with its PSO-1 scope, which has a good zoom and helps with bullet drop compensation if the user knows how to use it. Despite being less effective at longer ranges, it can still be used generally at most distances. The VSS is a worthwhile option providing a versatile rifle for players who can adapt to multiple playstyles, even on the move. It excels in engagements at medium ranges but can perform quite well in CQC. Even at a close range, the weapon's devastatingly high damage combined with its high RoF allows the player to compete against even PDW users, especially with full-auto. Its Time-To-Kill (TTK) rivals that of the AN-94's burst fire mode. When switched to full-auto, the weapon's handling changes dramatically, essentially changing the playstyle of the weapon. Due to the weapon's high recoil, burst fire is rather ineffective. It becomes mainly restricted to close range in full-auto as the high recoil in full-auto will offset the player's aim. With the VSS's 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) up close, tight hip spread and high RoF, it becomes one of the most effective close-quarters weapons in the game. Combined with its integral suppressor, the VSS is silent and deadly up close. However, its low magazine capacity hinders the player's ability to engage multiple opponents at once, putting the player at a high risk of being killed while reloading. Because of this, it is best to engage in one on one gunfights. Conclusion In short, the VSS Vintorez is a unique, versatile DMR with the ability to adapt to multiple situations. Boasting high damage, an integral suppressor and fully automatic fire with the highest RoF in its class, it is very much a capable CQC weapon but also can perform well at medium ranges due to its good range. However, it suffers from slow muzzle velocity compared to other DMRs and a very small magazine size, affecting the close and long range performance of the weapon. Yet, it is still capable of being a mid-range DMR due to its starter PSO-1 scope and 3Sk at long range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Very fast RoF - Fastest RoF in-class. * Only DMR capable of fully automatic fire. * High damage, 2SK in CQC. * Integral suppressor. * High mobility and tight hip spread. * Fastest automatic non-1SK TTK in the game (to non-multiplier influenced areas). * Capable of a 1SK in Close Quarters to the head. * Average recoil. Cons: * Low magazine capacity. (10+1) * High bullet drop hinders long-range performance. * Lowest bullet velocity of any DMR. * Obstructive Ironsights. * High camera recoil when in full auto. * Cannot attach barrel attachments. Trivia * For a while, it was the only rifle with a 1.8x headshot multiplier in Phantom Forces. * In Alpha, the VSS Vintorez had a PSO-1-like scope as its default optic, similar to the Dragunov. However, it now has the AS VAL's iron sights by default.The PSO-1 scope is now an attachable optic. * Before the Vector, MAC-10, and M231 were added, the VSS had the highest DPS in the game. * The VSS Vintorez has the second fastest full auto time-to-kill in the game. * In Beta, the color of the VSS' shoulder stock was similar to the AK-47. Now the shoulder stock is more red, like the AK74's or AKM's shoulder stock color. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles